Switched
by BlaxtarGazer
Summary: Mr. Medulla has created his latest project. It was called the Body Switcher. What happens if it falls into two mischevious boys' hands? Please R&R. This is my first fic so please be nice. Fourth Chapter up. Sorry I haven't made the fifth chapter yet! I'm
1. The Body Switching Machine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High.

**Author's note:** I hope you like it, please review! And if anything was wrong or something, please tell me!

**Chapter One - The Body Switching Machine**

That night, Mr. Medulla was making a machine at the science lab. He never told anyone about it. He kept it a secret. He was all alone in Sky High. He created a sort of 'hollogram' that pretended to be him that left with the rest of the Faculty back to the cities below the school.  
It was a good thing that he also had his own 'flying machine' so that he could go back to his own.  
He had thought about creating a cure for baldness, but changed his mind. _Maybe next time, _he told himself.  
Instead, he thought of something else. The machine was called the Body Switcher. He started working on this project two weeks ago. With a mega-sized brain, it doesen't take him very long. The machine's effect was to switch the bodies of the people.  
He made it for a reason. He wanted to see if it can make other bodies switch their powers too.  
Finally it was finished. He carried the machine and hid it under the desk. It wasn't that big. Probably as big as a computer monitor. He left the room.  
Two boys, a guy with messy brown hair, a black long sleeve shirt that was ripped till his elbows and black baggy pants with a chain, and a guy with a long black shirt with baggy brown pants and black hair, were sneaking around the city. They ended up near someone's house and found two silver motors with rockets behind them. They made a guess that this was probably Mr. Medulla's too. But he wasn't here right now, was he?

They stole them and flew around. One was screaming and shouting and going in circles, acting like he was on super-cool roller coaster. One of them kept quiet remembering something. He stared down at the city. Everyone was sound asleep. His friend was still screaming and yelling."Shut up, you idiot! You don't want to wake up the whole neighborhood, do you?" "Oh yeah."  
"Wanna visit Sky High, Lance? Let's get sneaky!" the serious guy said.  
"Yeah! Let's go, Cole!"  
They both flew to Sky High. It was a high school for kids that had superpowers. It also floated in the sky.  
They happened to be seniors already. They used to go to a different superhero school, but they moved.  
They landed near the busport and headed to the building.  
They went to the front doors.  
Lance tried to open them.  
"Locked."  
Cole rolled his eyes and said, "Of course it's locked! But we could still get in."  
Cole's powers were unique. He could absorb someone's powers and he was pretty sure he would end up in 'hero'. It runs in the family. Lance could reverse _anything. _It would be such a great power if he thought fast. They both just met three days ago.  
"I think I still have some of that pass-through-things power I absorbed from that jerk next door." Cole said.  
He was talking about a kid with powers named Mike.  
Cole held on to the door. His hand immediately passed through. "Still working." He snatched the collar of Lance's shirt and dragged him through the door.  
"I wonder how that kid got to be a sidekick! His powers are really useful." Cole said.  
They wandered around. They checked the cafeteria. _Ooooh... _Cole thought. _It smells like macaroni and cheese..._  
All the classrooms were locked. except the science lab. they both went inside and looked around.  
"Gross!" Lance said, making a face as he found a rotten shoe somewhere under the tables.  
They both checked every table - and found the machine. They lifted it up the desk.  
"Cool!" Cole said, his voice just above a whisper.  
_ What is it? _He thought. He never saw anything like it before.  
"WHO'S THERE?" Someone suddenly said.  
This means trouble. Mr. Medulla still han't left yet!  
"Hide! Hide!" Cole said, almost panicking.  
Cole ran and hid inside a closet while Lance hid under the desk.  
Mr. Medulla opened the door and turned the lights on.  
He moved toward another desk that had experiments on top of it.  
The two boys came out of their hiding places and quickly escaped the room.  
They were running down the hall.  
While they ran, Cole noticed something.  
"Lance! You're still holding that _thing_!"  
Lance looked at his hands, and Cole was right. He was still holding that machine.  
"Supply Closet!" Cole yelled.  
"I swear I heard something this time..." Mr. Medulla's voice disturbed their thoughts.  
"Hurry!"  
They entered the closet and set the thing down, hidden behind a bunch of tools. They escaped by passing through walls of the classrooms.  
They went back home, whispering about doing stuff to the thing the whole way.

I hope you liked it. Next chapter!


	2. The Fight

OrAnGeStAr: Sorry to the people who likes Lash or Speed, that they are losing and all...

**  
**

**Chapter Two: The Fight**

"So the thing was, it wasn't true!" Zach laughed, as he told a joke to Ethan, Maj, Layla and Will in the hallway. None of them laughed. None of them were even listening.  
"I don't really think it's funny," Maj said.  
"Me too," Zach said as he stopped laughing and crossed his arms.

"Give me ya lunch money!" Lash and Speed was bullying two innocent freshmen. And as they asked, the freshmen nervously handed their money. Lash, Speed and Penny were sent back to the school, reasons unknown.  
And as the two bullies turned around...  
"Hand it over!" Cole and Lance towered over them. They weren't _that _tall. Just two inches or something.  
They stared openmouthed at the two _new_ bullies. Lash and Speed looked at each other. Lash had that look on his face that said, _Who said anything about these guys?_  
They turned to look at them again. Lash stretched and made himself taller.  
"Oh yeah? If _you _wannabees haven't heard, _we're _the most feared kids here."  
Cole rolled his eyes and said, "_Right,"_  
Cole cracked his knuckles and said, "Don't make me bust you up, man--hand it over!"  
The two glared at each other.  
"No." Lash said, returning to normal size.

"**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**"

They were all surrounded by shouting people.  
"Fine! Save the Citizen. Loser admits that winner is better, winner gets the thirty bucks!" Cole said, and all of them walked away.  
"FINE!" Lash and Speed yelled back and walked away too.

Power Placement.

"Okay, Freshmen! _And _seniors," Coach Boomer said, motioning to Lance and Cole. "I am Coach Boomer. You may also know me as _Sonic Boom_. I will be your Gym Teacher here in Sky High. Today, I'll be sorting you to either hero or sidekick, and I must tell you, there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?"  
"YES SIR!" Everyone yelled, knowing what the coach would say if they didn't. (The people that were freshmen before told them.)  
"Good."  
"Cole Spencer, you're up!" Cole stepped up to the platform.  
"So whats your power?" Coach Boomer said.  
"I can absorb someone else's power." Cole said.  
"Show me," Cole touched his arm and saw Lash and Speed by the door.  
"So? I didn't feel a thing!" Coach Boomer said.  
Cole pointed at Lash and Speed.  
"YOUR'E GOING DOWN!" he boomed, and Lash and Speed walked away.  
"Good! Hero. But never do that again." Coach Boomer said.  
"Next up, Lance Burton. Show me your power." Lance stood up to the platform.  
"I can reverse anything." he said.  
"Well then, car!" the car fell down and as it almost hit him, it was like everything rewinded. He reversed it back to the top!  
"Great! Hero."  
He started calling some other teens with wierd and unusual powers.  
One guy fainted and was brought to the nurse.  
"Did anyone ever die in Sky High?" a girl asked.  
"What? You know, you're not supposed to say something like that! Besides, it's not like anyone _knows_ to die." Coach Boomer said.  
"I know how to die." a guy said seriously as he stepped to the platform. "It works once a lifetime!" he said.  
"Then how did you do know?" Coach Boomer asked, rolling his eyes.  
"My mom did it. It happened once a lifetime to her, 5 lives for me! Anyway, I could choke, give myself a heart attack, or hit myself with an invisible knife! I have three lives now, since i died twice."  
"THAT IS SO USELESS! SIDEKICK!"

**Save The Citizen**

"Okay, Lash and Speed. You agree on fighting Cole and Lance." Coach Boomer said.   
"Since you're new students...Who do you guys want to be?" Coach Boomer said looking at Cole and Lance.  
"Villians, so that means they are the heroes." Cole said grinning at Lash and Speed.  
Lash and Speed looked at each other.  
"Conference!"Speed started to complain. "But we're _always _villains! We've _never _been heroes!"  
"But we don't want to look like losers up there, do we?" Lash said. He had a point.  
"Fine!" They agreed.

It was a few minutes later. Everyone was watching. "This is gonna be _so _cool!" Zach said from the bleachers. His eyes glued to the Cole, Lance, Lash and Speed.  
"I know!" Will replied.  
"Ready...set...GO!" Coach Boomer boomed.

Lash streched his arm that headed right to Cole. Cole moved to the left and grabbed his long arm, and let go. Lash's arm began to shrink to normal size.He held his arms infront of him, but they wouldn't stretch.  
"Oh, man!" He said shaking his hands, trying to stretch them.  
Cole stretched his arms and started wrapping Lash, who jumped to save the citizen.  
Lance pointed at Speed, who was reversed and became slow as a snail.  
"I can't run fast!" He said.  
"Do _something!" _Lash yelled, jumping for the citizen again.  
Then he noticed the machinery. If he jumped, he'll be sliced up. Suddenly, he was tripped by Cole and he landed hard on the ground.  
Time was almost up!  
"Aaarrrggghhh!" Speed grunted, who's face was red and sweaty.  
Lash climbed to his feet--too late--time's up!

Lash and Speed was back to normal, five minutes after the fight.They handed their money.  
"You are better than us," Lash and Speed said, rolling their eyes.  
"Again!" Lance and Cole grinned.  
"You are better than us," They repeated and went away in embarassment when they saw that everyone was looking.  
Everyone clapped. they thought that there were no more bullies.  
When Coach Boomer left...  
"We're the new bullies in here!" Lance said, balling his fists.  
Everyone walked away, exept one girl.  
"Go Lance! Woohoo!" Clap, clap, clap.  
They both stared at her, and walked away.

OrAnGeStAr: I know the 'save the citizen' part was short. Sorry about that. What do you think? Please review. This is actually my first fanfic you know. I used to only read and review so please be nice.

Next chapter coming soon: The Switching Begins


	3. The Switching Begins

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One**  
**

**Chapter Three - The Switching Begins**

Cole and Lance were headed to the supply closet to do things with the machine. They were walking through the hallway where they were running, two days ago.  
As they opened the closet, they saw the machine hidden behind tools. They saw the big red light bulb on top, which was poking from behind the toolboxes.  
They came inside and lifted the machine to the stool near the door.  
They were staring at a big red button with the word: '**SWITCH' **on it.  
Lance scratched his black hair in curiosity.  
"Dont touch -" Too late. Lance had already pressed the button. The machine started making weird noises, and the red bulb was now on, so they pressed all the buttons at the same time.  
"Lance, you stupid idiot! We could be in big trouble. Lets go!" Cole shouted and hid it under the shelves.  
When they came outside, everyone stared deep into space. Not moving, just shaking. Suddenly, both of them also paused.

No one knew that all of them were exchanging bodies.  
Majenta and Zach...  
Will and Layla...  
Lash and Speed...  
Cole and Lance...  
Warren and Ethan...  
They were the only ones that were switched cause they were the nearest people to the machine.

**Two Hours Later:**

"I don't know what to do! I want myself back!" Maj said, in Zach's body.  
"I want to be me again." Layla said in Will's body.  
"l look so hot!" Zach said in Maj's body. "These skirts are really refreshing!"  
Everyone looked at him. Then brust out laughing.  
"Hey! It's _so _not funny!" Maj yelled angrily, crossing her arms.  
"Sorry." Will in Layla's body said.  
Though their bodies were exchanged, the voice hasn't. Lance also pressed the button 'Not Voice'.  
They were in the cafeteria.  
"I'll just go to the washroom ok?" Zach in Maj's body said.  
He came in the building and walked through hallways.  
He forgot that he was a girl and came in the boy's room.  
"Get out!" A boy screamed. _She_ was shoved out of the boys room.  
"Boys' Bathroom! YOU HAVE ABANDONED ME!"  
He stared into the girls' room door. He was shaking and sweating outside that door for five minutes. He ran out of the building to the nearest garden with plenty of bushes.

"I didn't know that your power was _this _stretchy!" Speed in Lash's body was dancing in long legs and arms.  
They were eating at the cafeteria and everyone was laughing at_ Lash_.  
"Their laughing at you- I mean- me! You're making me look like an idiot!" Lash in Speed's body said through gritted teeth.  
"You know, I can't conrol your power yet! LIVE WITH IT!"  
Speed in Lash's body stopped and started eating like a pig.  
"Act like me! Be cool!" Lash in Speed's body whispered.  
"Are you saying I'm not cool? Besides, _I _am Lash now."  
"NOOOOOOOO!"

**Meanwhile:**

"Whew! That was close!" Zach wiped his forhead. He was back in the cafeteria.  
"What do you mean _close_? Did you do something embarassing in my body?" Maj said.  
"No. I wet in the garden. I couldn't go to the girls washroom! Or the boys'!" Zach explained.  
"_Gross!_" They all said making disguisted faces.

**OrAnGeStAr**: Sorry this chapter was sooo short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. It's called: Embarassment and Bad News  
Warren and Ethan would be there. Oh and can you imagine them with the same voice but a different body?


	4. Rough Days

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Author's Note**: Also, I changed the Chapter's title. I hope you don't mind.  
You'll be confused here so I'll write their real names but don't forget they're in another person's body. Got that?  
I'm also giving credit to przm22, who helped me thought of some ideas here.

**Chapter Four - Rough Days**

Warren was on his way to Mr. Medulla's class--Mad Science. Today they were supposed to be building a mini-robot that should help you in your everyday lives. They should finish making it in about a week  
He was in the hallway and everyone was staring at him. But this time, it wasn't because his dad was a villain... so what was it? He'd soon find out.  
He entered the classroom and noticed that Mr. Medulla wasn't there. Just a writing on the board that used to be there since Monday. It said, _Complete the robot by Friday._  
"What are you doing here, sidekick?" Someone looked up from his project and asked Warren. "Aren't you supposed to be in Mr. Boy's class? _Hero Support?_"  
_What was he talking about? I am Warren Peace, flame-thrower! _He thought in confusion, but didn't show it.  
That's when he spotted a mirror. And his reflection? It wasn't him. Wasn't him at all. It was Ethan, the melty boy.

He rushed out of the room and ran. Ethan shouldn't be hard to find. Just look for a guy who used to look exactly like him.  
And then he slipped.  
Not really _slipped, _but he turned into a puddle in the middle of walking.  
Everyone who happened to be in the halls turned to look at him...then burst out laughing.  
"SHUT UP!" Warren suddenly yelled, turning back to 'his' normal form. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy who yells a lot, but he was _Ethan, _remember?  
No one listened to him. _Oh yeah...who would listen to a guy that melts? _He thought. Nobody else knows that he was actually Warren.  
He climbed to his feet and looked around him, and in the corner of his eye was Warren. A guy that looks like Warren who happened to be Ethan.  
Then he made a run for it and tried to follow him.  
But two people blocked him.  
Lash and Speed.  
"Ready for some head dunking?"  
Warren tried to go through them but no. These guys didn't know he was Warren either.  
He moved to the left, they blocked him. He moved to the right, they blocked him too. Lash, who was really Speed, made his arms stretch but he was still terrible at doing it and he ended up grabbing Principal Powers' shoulders.  
"Young man! What are you doing? Do you want me to expell you for good?"  
This was Warren's chance. He made a run for it and looked around.  
Where was Ethan?  
He looked to his right and saw him, then he followed.  
"Ethan, stop! I mean, Warren!" he called.  
Ethan looked at him and said, "What's going on? Are you that copy guy? And why did you call me Warren?"  
Warren sighed and said, "Look at yourself! I'm not the copy guy and I think we switched bodies for some bizarre reason!"

**The End of the Day**

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg!_  
Will Stronghold burst out of the front doors. He noticed that he, or should I say _she, _was the first to leave class.  
"Hello, Layla," Ron Wilson, gigantic bus driver said.He was his normal size right now. He figured that he could grow big and shrink his normal size whenever he wants.  
Will didn't respond, forgetting that he _was _Layla.  
"This isn't like Layla," Ron mutted.  
"Oh sorry, Ron! I thought you were talking to someone else!" Will said.  
"What's wrong with your voice?" Ron said.  
"Uh...puberty? Sore throat?" Will said.  
Ron shrugged, but he bought it anyway. "Ready for a bus ride home?"  
"Nah, I'm gonna fly--I mean, yes."  
Then he remembered.  
Home. How are they ever going to explain the switch to their parents? They don't even know how it happened themselves!  
Then another thing flashed into his mind..._HOW THE HECK AM I GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER?_

Warren and Ethan went out of the building."But I don't wanna go to your house!" Ethan said. He started to panic.  
"Er, how about I stay with you there?" Warren said. "I'll tell your parents that I came over someone's house. Okay?"  
Zach, Majenta and Layla came out too.  
"I can't wait to take a shower!" Zach suddenly said.  
"Don't even think about it." Maj said, gritting her teeth.  
"But I did you-know-what outside!" Zach suddenly said.  
"I said, don't even think about it," Maj said.  
"Fine! Fine! I won't!"  
Everyone had to exchange houses. That was the plan. And good luck with them.

**The Strongholds'**

Layla and Will stood next to each other in front of the Strongholds' house.  
The door opened and Josie and Steve were there who greeted them.  
"Hey kiddo, hi Layla." Steve, also known as the Commander greeted.  
"Hey dad!" Will said, hugging him.  
"Layla, why are you hugging me?" Steve said awkwardly.  
Will's eyes shot open and let go. "I mean Mr. Stronghold! Goodbye!"  
And with that, he left Layla there.  
"Hi mom! Dad!" He heard Layla say in the distance.  
"Will, why do you talk so high-pitched?" Josie wondered.

**Majenta's House**

Zach entered the front door.Maj was right next to him.  
"Hi, hon, Hi Zach." Maj's mom greeted.  
"Okay...act like me." Maj whispered.  
"Thank you for bringing beautiful Maj into this world! I mean me. Thank you for bringing beautiful me in this world!" Zach said.  
Maj slapped her forehead. This was going to be a long day.

**Warren's House**

Warren and Ethan were inside the house.  
The two sat down on the couch and Ethan looked around.  
"Nice place for a dark guy," he said.  
Warren didn't reply.  
"Ooh! That must be your mom!" Ethan said and he ran off to a woman who was washing thte dishes.  
"Wait! No!" Warren started, but it was too late.  
Ethan started hugging the woman. "Hi mommy!"  
Warren's heart sank.  
"That's our maid," he said.

**Layla's House**

It was pretty hard for Will to stay and act like Layla. He's not much of a vegetarian and half the time he couldn't understand what Layla's mom was saying. _And _he always had to come up with lame excuses for his voice.  
The next morning, Will, was about to take a shower, but then he realized.  
_I'll just wear goggles. The one with black lenses._ He thought, and sighed.  
He got the goggles, and headed to the shower.

**School**

As Will entered the school, he saw his friends. "Hey guys! What smells?""Us," Maj said.  
"You took a shower?" Layla asked, wide eyed.  
"No! I mean yes, but with goggles that are dark.""You know what, Zach? You should've told me you were grounded! I can't believe I washed _your_ clothes, _your _dishes, and I couldn't even watch _your _T.V.!" Maj said angrily.

Lash and Speed was gonna dunk Warren's head in the toilet. They entered the boys room. Warren came out first, clean and dry. When Lash and Speed came out, their hair was wet, smells like toilet and all angry.

At lunch, Warren sat at the table by himself. A girl who couldn't find a place to sit, sat in his table.  
"Hi, Ethan."  
It was that girl that could turn into a rubber ball.  
Warren stared at her, and the girl got scared and found another table.  
Starting with that, everyone feared _Ethan_.

The real Ethan started wearing non-black clothes, like yellow or white. Warren wears black now.  
Ethan sat at the table with him. "What do you think?"  
"I think it looks stupid." Warren replied.  
Ethan felt bad. "Oh! How about we practice our powers _here? _But we won't hurt anyone! I promise!"  
Then he stood up on the table and screamed, "FLAME ON!"  
That's when Warren knew it would be a bad day.  
Then it just got worse.

After lunch, four kids were passing around the school newspaper.  
Cole looked at it. He normally throws them away but something caught his eye. Something terrible.

**OrAnGeStAr: **Ta-da! So sorry it wasn't _that _good...took pretty long...we had to go somewhere in San Fransico last night. Chapter five soon!


End file.
